Yesterday's Pain and Today's Happiness
by Rosolia
Summary: It was her sweet, honeyed voice and unwavering confidant stare at interested Sebastain. Her unmatched skill in seduction and charm won her place in the Phamtomhive Manor; the sharp, golden eyes she watched the servants with as she joined the deadly dance with her skills of an assassin. Lilith suddenly walks into their lives with her smirk tempting the demon butler to play.


**Sebastian**

A deep sigh of complete tiredness escaped the lips of the head butler of the Phantomhive household. Another explosion shook the manor quickly followed by a throb in the butler's temple. His gloved hand reached up, nursing his aching head as he quickly stalked his way into the kitchen. In the middle of the charred kitchen stood Baldroy, a cigarette stuck between his grimacing mouth.

"Baldroy," Sebastian grounded out, his teeth clenched in a smile of dark intent.

"Se-Sebastian," the cook nervously laughed out, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "You see, I thought it would've been okay if I tried using this new flamethrower I bought but turns out it packs more of a punch then I thought."

Loosing his anger to his tired weariness, he quickly shooed the cook away with a wave of his hand, knowing his lecture would only be wasted on such stupidity. As the cook hurried to scurry out of the butler's way, a squeak of an apology was heard, causing the butler to let another sigh of defeat. Before he had the chance to even lift his hand, a squeal accompanied by the crashing sound of china reached Sebastian's ears. Leaving the kitchen for another time, Sebastian found himself racing to the stairs where the Phantomhive's clumsy maid sat in a ring of broken china.

"Mey-Rin, how many vases have you broken this week?" Sebastian all but growled out, leering down at the stuttering maid.

"Um, well I do believe three. Or maybe it was four?"

"Nevermind, Mey-Rin. Leave this to me and go ahead and change the bedsheets," Sebastian ordered, watching the flustered woman bow and run out to the stairs. Ignoring the "oof," echoing from the hallway, he wearily continued to finish cleaning the vase pieces up from the floor. Stepping out to dispose of the shards of china, Sebastian froze at the sight of the plant graveyard outside the manor. The blonde gardener stood in front of one of the trees, spraying some liquid on it while mumbling prays for it to come back to life.

"Finnian, I cannot comprehend how you're able to massacre the entire yard in such little time," the butler groaned, his eyes narrowed into a glare of contempt. Finnian whimpered, spitting out an explanation. Too fatigued to listen to another excuse, Sebastian merely excused the bumbling gardener and let out yet another sigh of exhaustion.

Clicking his pocket watch open, Sebastian was grateful to see it was time to serve the young master his tea. In the blink of an eye, Sebastian was back in the kitchen with the water boiling and tea cup being placed on a cart. Gazing over the many tea leaves the Phantomhive household held, Sebastian carefully selected chamomile tea for his master, placing a small saucer of honey on the side. The boiling water sounded out and was swiftly pouted into the elegant teapot. The demon butler once again disappeared from sight of the kitchen, reappearing before his young mater's study, knocking softly. After hearing a confirmation, Sebastian rolled the tea cart it, pouring the steaming tea for his master.

"Sebastian, you look more irritated then usual," Ciel commented, sipping at his tea. "It's unsightly."

"Not at all, but I do think a capable hand would be very helpful to the staff," Sebastian smiled, holding back a twitch of annoyance.

"I see," the young earl nodded. "Perhaps we will find one today on our mission." Ciel pulled out a letter, waving it between two fingers. "Vincent Wellford from the Vietnam factory will be here soon. He's been quiet the busy man in the few days he's been here in England."

"I see," Sebastian smirked, understanding his mater's wishes. "Perhaps we can help him."

"Yes, the Phantomhive manner is known for it's hospitality after all," Ciel smiled, placing his empty teacup down. I smiled deviously, making my way to the window. A carriage rode into view and an entrancing smell with it.

* * *

 **Lilith**

"Ah, my sweet Lilith." The sound of greed infested laughter grated in my ears as my "master" shifted his hand through a bag of gold. His other hand ran over my shoulders, leaving a ghost of his disgusting touch on my skin. He let out boasts of his achievements of wealth and fortune, eyeing my lustfully. I twisted my lips into a serene smile, false happiness ghosting upon my golden eyes.

"Master Vincent, you've done well for yourself," I calmly complimented, my finger twitching as he leaned his face closer to mine. The scent of cheap cigarette flooded my nose, making it harder to hold my grimace back.

"Yes! And when we meet this brat of an earl, I'll be having him grant me a larger expansion. I've been selling a lot of his stock and blueprints to his rival companies making loads but the demand keeps getting higher!" the man bellowed. A small smile of relief graced my lips as the carriage came to a halt, ending our _private_ time in the confined space. A grand mansion greeted our eyes as we stepped out the carriage. I gazed upon it in silent awe but was quickly snapped from my daze when the pig calling himself Vincent wrapped his hand around my waist. Unable to stand his touch on my hip, I quickly moved his hand to my shoulder.

"Master, the earl is very young and may be too young to witness adult affection. I wouldn't want it to interfere with your business dealings," I lied as his face contorted with dissatisfaction. He grunted in agreement and pulled me to the manor with him. As we stepped upon the stairs, the doors swung open. A rather handsome man with neat, ebony hair, and alluring, bronze eyes stood before us, bowing his head.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Mr. Vincent," he greeted perfectly, his eyes wondering from Vincent to me. A flicker of slyness dance through his eyes as he smiled at me. Playing his game, I kept my false smile plastered upon my face as well, cautious to watch him throughout the night. "My name is Sebastian Michaels and I am Phantohive's head butler. Please make yourselves comfortable and don't hold back _any_ requests you have." He continued, adding emphasis on his words.

"Yes, thank you. This manor is as amazing as the rumors say!" Vincent grinned, throwing his hands up in gesture of the large mansion. The butler nodded in head at the compliment before ushering us up to where the young Earl awaited us. As we ascended the stairs, a familiar tuff of pink hair entered my vision.

"Lilith?" a pink haired maid, called out, looking at me through ridiculous, circle glasses.

"Mey-Rin!" I giggled, elated to find an excuse to leave Vincent's hold. Throwing my hands around the maid, I let my face fall from it's happy expression.

 _"_ _If I kept that smile on any longer, my face was gonna freeze that way,"_ I groaned to myself. "I haven't seen you in such a long time," I grinned wolfishly, my back turned from Vincent and the butler.

"A friend of yours, Lilith?" Vincent asked, wiping his unhappy face with a curious one.

"Yes, Master Vincent, we worked together in the past." I nodded, twisting my lips back to it's fake smile. _"It was relieving to let go of this smile for even a second_ ," I sighed to myself. "Um, would it be possible to send some time catching up with her before we leave, Master Vincent," I asked, rubbing hand fingers together in fake shyness. I placed my gaze down at my feet before fluttering them back up to Vincent with an innocent longing look. He laughed and waved me off, allowing me to internally pump my fist up the with victory. I chirped my thanks and pulled Mey-Rin away from Vincent and the butler. All the while, I could feel intense eyes burning through my mask.

* * *

 **Lilith**

"Lilith, why are you here?" Mey-Rin asked as we settled in the kitchen.

I let out a loud groan of contempt before answering, "Mey-Rin, don't you think he may as well have been the worst target I've ever had? The targets I've been given recently have been killing me." Tired of the ladylike facade I've been playing, I seated myself on the table and crossed my legs, uncaring that my dress rode up my legs.

"We-well I wouldn't know much about the targets nowadays," Mey-Rin stuttered, fiddling with her fingers.

I rose a curious eyebrow at her words. "Oh? You actually quit?" Mey-Rin simple nodded at my question. "So you're genuine maid here. If I remember correctly, you're not very good at housework though," I grinned, reminding her of memories she blushed in embarrassment at. "Actually, that butler escorting us was a bit different then a normal butler. He's too sharp."

"Sebastian? Ah yes, he is amazing, he is," she grinned, her blush coming back tenfold. "He can clean very well and cook and clean, yes he can!" Steam practically poured from her nose and she rambled on of the butler's skills.

"I see," hummed, narrowing my eyes in thought. I glanced back up at the dazed maid, a mischievous smirk wiggling it's way to my lips. I leaned to Mey-Rin's ear and cupped my ears around it, whispering, "Maybe I'll make Sebastian mine then. I do _love_ a man that can do the chores. Perhaps that handy hand will be good for _more_ then just chores. In bed, perhaps." Mey-Rin fumbled over her words, blood replacing the steam gushing from her nose before calling to the floor twitching. I let out a small laugh, leaning father back onto the table.

"Mey-Rin?" came a deep, scruffy male voice. Glancing towards the door, I made eye contact with a lazy looking man with dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes. He gazed at me in little surprise before looking down at Mey-Rin. His body went ridged with shock before dropping down to inspect the bleeping Mey-Rin. "Mey-Rin! Hey. hang in there!" he shoated, shaking her body. Still in her daze, she mumbled incoherent gargles. "You," he ground out, glaring at me with teeth clenched down on his cigarette. "You did this!" Getting to his feet, he pulled a large machine gun, aiming it at me. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

 _"_ _It seems this house's requirements for servants start with having some combat experience,"_ I mused, watching Mey-RIn reach up with a shaking hand.

"N-no, Baldroy. She used to work with me," she groaned out, letting her hand fall back to the floor as she finished her words.

"Even worse. She could be here to kill the young master too!" he howled, placing his finger on the trigger.

 _"Oh, so they know about Mey-Rin's past,"_ I thought to myself with interest. Before he could do any more, a younger boy with similar features to the older man entered the kitchen, his gloved hand ruffling his own hair.

"Hey, Baldroy, what's with all the noise?" The boy stopped at the doorway, opening his turquoise eyes to see Baldroy pointing his machine gun and me and Mey-Rin laying in a puddle of blood. "Wh-what?" he stuttered, his eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"She," Baldroy glared, jabbing a finger at me, "did this! She did this to Mey-Rin!" A shadow casted over the younger boy's eyes as he turned his gaze to his feet. His hands balled up into fists as he pulled his face back up to meet mine. His teary eyed glare had me holding back a chuckle at his innocence.

"How could you do such a thing," he whimpered, his fist tightening still.

"Careful, Finnian. She used to work with Mey-Rin," Baldroy warned, causing Finnian to stiffen.

With a loud battle cry, they both launched their attacks at me. Baldroy's gun started firing at me while Finnian's fists flew towards my face. I pushed myself off the table, landing myself snuggly on Mey-Rin's stomach. The debris of the broken table flew into the air, creating a smoke screen. As the lifted, they were shocked to find me siting on their co-worker.

"Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finnian, what is this mess," a stern voice growled out. Looking back at the doorway, the butler Mey-Rin had fainted over glared down at the servants harshly. Mey-Rin jolted up at the sound of his voice, causing me to tumble off her body. A pout tugged at my lips as an amused smile ghosted the butler's lips. "Well?" he prompted again, turning his gaze back to the fearful servants.

"Well, Finnian and I saw Mey-Rin's body in a pool of 'er own blood and figured that broad must've done it," Baldroy explained, casting an annoyed glance in my direction.

"B-basicly," agreed Finnian, looking back down at his shoes.

"I-I was in a puddle of my own blood but Lilith didn't hurt me or anything. She just said something that made my noise bleed a little, she did," Mey-Rin explained, her face as red as the blood she was lying in.

"I'm very disappointed in you. Is this how you treat our guests?" he lectured, pausing his stern eyes on each of them.

"No, sir," they all mumbled, bowing their heads in shame.

"It's fine," I chuckled, patting their bowed heads. "I should've down Mey-Rin is still as sensitive to teasing as ever."

"Yes, you did say you two worked together. So you're a snipper as she was?" Sebastian inquired, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh, so you know about her real job?" I asked, confirming my previous suspections. "We did work together frequently, but no, I'm not a snipper. I'm a honeytrap," I grinned, satisfied with the look of astonishment capturing his face. Baldroy's jaw dropped open while Finnian tilted his head in confusion.

"What's a honeytrap?" he asked.

"We-well," Baldroy stammered, nervously looking in every direction.

"To put it simply," Sebastian calmly started, "it's a woman who seduces men and either assassinates him or gets information from him."

"That's about right," I nodded, watching the naive boy blush beet red. "When Mey-Rin and I worked together, I'd typically be on a information and assassination job. When I finish the kill, I send some type of signal to Mey-Rin and she's clear a path for me to escape."

"I see," mumbled Sebastian, his gaze once again meeting mine. This time, he didn't look away.

* * *

 **Sebastian**

Amusement and interest fluttered through my mind as I studied the woman in front of me. Unlike she had been with Vincent, she now sat casually on the floor, her legs prompt up in an unladylike fashion and a mischievous grin enrapturing her lips. Her slender hand ran through her scarlet hair as she steadily kept her sharp, golden eyes fixated on mine. Her gaze seemed to scream a new challenge for me - unwavering and confidant. Without looking away, I placed my hand out in a silent offer to help her up. Mirroring my own face, she placed her porcelain in mind and allowed me to pull her up to her feet.

"And I assume you're here on another job, my lady?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes very slightly to warn her away from the young master. The small move made her lips twitch up into an amused smile.

"Yes, I am, but I'm not here for your young master," she answered, casually waving the idea of harming the young lord away. "As I'm sure you know, Vincent has been selling Phantomhive stock and blueprints to other companies but one company - the ones who hired me - isn't satisfied with what they got. They feel like he's been holding back on them so they hired me to get whatever else he has and kill him so he doesn't keep selling to the other rival companies," Lilith explained, raising a delicate eyebrow as if to ask if I was satisfied with the information. "Although," she continued, capturing my attention again. "My employer wanted me to kill him here and frame your young master so he could kill two birds with one stone."

"And you decided against it?" I asked, trying to figure out why she would tell me if it would only hinder her job.

"Yes. I find this household amusing and I can already tell my employer isn't going to pay my fee unless I do some convincing anyway."

A smirk of approval captured my lips as I stared at Lilith. I opened my mouth to reply but young master's voice rang through my head. "Well, my lady, as it so happens, we have plans of disposing of Mister Vincent as well," I informed, watching Lilith tilt her gaze down to contemplate her next move. "There's no need to worry about the Phantomhive company being framed," I reassured her, watching her nod in thanks.

"Then I hope you don't mind me making my move now," she grinned, walking past me without waiting for an answer. Lightly chuckling, I followed her retreating body, pausing at the doorway.

"Try not to make anymore of a mess then you already have, you three," I scolded before continuing to following Lilith up the stairs. She halted her steps at the fork glancing both ways before turning left. Watching her with amusement, I calmly called out to her, pointing in the other direction. Puffing her cheeks out with a pout, she coughed in a fist and made her way in the right direction. She made her way down the hall until stopping at the one room with bellowing laughter seeping through the door. Without any hesitation, she swung the door open with the same gentle smile she bore when he first laid eyes on her.

* * *

 **Lilith**

As the door swung open to reveal my ignorant target laughing with a chess piece in his hands, I had to bite back a growl. The overconfidant man grinned at me as he saw my figure, motioning me over to his spread open lap. I made my way behind his chair and instead pressed my breast onto his back and draped my arms over his shoulders. Vincent stroked my arm lustfully, seemingly satisfied with my placement.

"Earl Phantohive, this is my," he paused for a moment, "escort." A disgusted shudder ran through my spine at his words. "Imagine my delight when the company provided me a woman from my could try to escort me! " he continued, glancing over at my facade of happiness.

"Yes, it was assumed you would appreciate having an escort from the same descent," I contributed, leaning a bit harder against Vincent. His perverse smile grew as I raked my nails along his shoulder. Carefully, I eased my nails into his skin, drawing the slightest bit of blood. I continued to dig my nails into his flesh until Vincent flinched in pain. Pulling my bloodied nails out, I stepped away from the man. "But not nearly as much as they figured you'd like being assassinated by your own."

Vincent turned towards me in confusion but in an instant, he shoot up from his seat, eyes buldging wide open. At first an inaudible whimper escaped his trembling lips but quickly turned into screams of pure agony. "It hurts!" he cried, tears dripping down his chin. He grasped the shoulder I had dug my nails into and pulled at his with all his strength, ripping out chucks of his flesh. His screams and pleas only grew louder as the flesh surrounding his shoulder started to melt, blood gushing from the open wounds. "Make it stop!" he begged as loud as he could while checking on his own tears. He fell to the floor, twitching and sobbing and slowly stilled, dead. All the while, the young Earl watched in mild surprised, but not the least bit scared while Sebastian watched me with fascination.

Silence overtook the room as I made my way to Vincent's corpse, pulling my gloves onto my slender hands. Pulling a small glass container, I placed a smaller chunk of Vincent's flesh in it and quickly sealed lid. As I did so, the young Earl finally spoke up.

"Explain yourself," he demanded, earning a chuckle from me.

"As you know, Vincent has been selling your company blueprints to your rival companies for large sums of money. I was hired by one of the unsatisfied companies to shut his mouth and deliver any other blueprints or information he was holding back to them," I shrugged, stepping back away from the bloody body. "I was supposed to use this meeting of yours as a coverup and frame the Phantomhive company but your staff greatly entertained me and it seems Mey-Rin is happy here. I was going to kill him in the carriage but your butler said it would be fine if I finished him off here since you two we're about to kill him off anyway."

"How did you do it?" the young Earl continued, casting an annoyed glare at Sebastian.

"This time I painted my nails with poison that I mixed and eased my nails into his shoulder. Once the poison hit his bloodstream, he only had a few minutes at best until the poison takes effect," I explained, showing him the bloodied tips of my nails.

"Very clever," Sebastian applauded, taking my hand into his to closer inspection the posion coating my nails.

"Thank you," I exasperated, giggling at my own little performance. "I'll be taking you up on that offer of disposing the body for me as it seems I'd better be off now," I grinned, skidding my hand out of Sebastian's as I made my way closer to the door.

"Wait," the young Earl called, freezing me in the doorway.

"Yes?" I sang out, turning my body to face the young boy. A mischevious glint flickered in his one visable eye as a sly smile rose to his lips.

"Work for me."

A second of silence passed until I burst into a fit of giggles. "No wonder Mey-Rin looks so happy now," I chocked out as I calmed from my outburst. "Such an interesting manor you have, little Earl." I earned a small tick at my nicknaming but chose to ignore it. "I'll have to think about it," I sighed, continuing out into the hall. "After all, working with the queen's guard dog isn't a ticket to the life of luxury." With that, I made my way out of the young earl's sight, swiftly pacing my steps towards the exit.

Before I could reach the door, I found myself staring at a soaked Mey-Rin sprawled across the floor with a bucket over her head. My instinct nagged at me to make my escape now before the skilled butler decided to play with me anymore, but my curiosity and amusement with the Phantomhive Manor gnawed at my very core as I watched my old co-worker melt into a flustered mess on the floor. Ignoring my instincts, I lift the bucket from the maid's head and watched her blink at me with confusion.

"You've really never been good at house work," I grinned, watching her blush with embarrassment.

"Yes I know, I do," she stuttered, gripping the rag in her hands tightly, "but I'm happy here, I am."

Surprise coated my face at her words. It was true she looked happy here compared to the times we worked together. Her impassive, blank stare now reveled all her emotions easily. Hearing her words shocked me and perhaps interested me a bit too much for my own good. Slightly shaken from words, I gave her a weary smile and continued to make my way towards the door.

"Treasure that happiness. It's hard to escape the hardships of the past."

"I didn't. I accepted my past here, I did."


End file.
